


Beyond The Truth

by Aruna7



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruna7/pseuds/Aruna7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beyond The Truth Project came to life in 2006 on the X-Files forum Haven, where a Brazillian vider, Dana_Tamy_Scully, called for collaborators to create an international AU sequel to the X-Files. Many answered the call and the video and while many collaborated, 4 vidders ended signing this 3 part video: Dana_Tamy_Scully (who led the project) from Brazil, Jade Doh and Rarge from Australia and Aruna7 from France.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond The Truth

TRAILER  


VERSION 1 [Tragic Ending]  


VERSION 2  


[password for all 3: xfcollab]


End file.
